starwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Sheev Palpatine
image 1 |Apprentis=* *Dark Tyranus *Dark VadorStar Wars épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque |Espèce=Humain |Sexe=Masculin |Taille=1m 73 |Armes=*Sabres laser *La Force |Véhicule= |Vaisseau= }}Sheev Palpatine, aussi connu sous le nom de l'Empereur Palpatine ou Dark Sidious, était un Seigneur Noir des Sith originaire de Naboo, qui occupa le poste de Chancelier Suprême de la République Galactique avant de devenir Empereur de l'Empire Galactique après un coup d'état à la fin de la Guerre des Clones. Biographie Jeunesse Sheev Palpatine naquit sur la planète Naboo environ 84 années avant la bataille de Yavin. Il se lança dans une carrière politique et vint à représenter son monde natal comme sénateur au Sénat Galactique de la République. À un certain moment de sa vie, Palpatine devint l'apprenti du Seigneur Sith Dark Plagueis, qui lui a donné le nom de Dark Sidious. Lorsque Plagueis eut enseigné tout son savoir à son élève, ce dernier l'assassina dans son sommeil. Gardant son identité Sith secrète, Sidious prit la relève dans l'exécution du plan millénaire visant à supplanter la République par un nouvel Empire Sith et à détruire l'Ordre Jedi. A la recherche d'un apprenti Sith, il se rendit sur la planète Dathomir où il rencontra Talzin, la guide spirituelle du clan des Sœurs de la Nuit. Partageant leurs connaissances sur le Côté Obscur de la Force, Sidious promit à Talzin de faire d'elle son apprenti et sa main droite. Toutefois, le Seigneur Sith trahit la sorcière et kidnappa le fils de cette dernière : Maul. Le jeune Zabrak fut formé de manière brutale afin de devenir l'arme des Sith. Alors qu'il formait Dark Maul, Sidious entra en contact avec le Maître Jedi Dooku qui avait développé un dégoût profond pour la corruption qui sévissait au sein de la République. Il s'arrangea pour attirer le Jedi vers le Côté Obscur et se servit de lui pour ses futurs plans. Politiquement, Palpatine était un proche ami du Chancelier Suprême Finis Valorum qui lui confia la charge d'organiser la campagne de publicité des Célébrations du Millénaire. Peu avant l'Invasion de Naboo, Palpatine décida de tester son apprenti, Maul. En effet, il avait appris qu'une jeune padawan du nom d'Eldra Kaitis avait été capturée par le Cartel Xrexus. Or, son apprenti voulait affronter un Jedi à tout prix. Ainsi, Palpatine voulut voir si Maul allait oser défier son autorité comme le ferait un bon Sith.Dark Maul 5 De ce fait, il interdit à Maul de se confronter à un Jedi et l'envoya dans le système Kellux afin de prêter main forte à ses alliés de la Fédération du Commerce qui étaient attaqués par des pirates. Maul apprit de la bouche d'un des pirates l'existence de la Jedi et décida de se mesurer à elle, comme s'y attendait son maître.Dark Maul 1 Guerre sur Naboo Invasion de Naboo Par un habile stratagème, Palpatine s'arrangea pour prendre la place du Chancelier Suprême Finis Valorum dont le pouvoir politique s'était tellement amenuisé qu'il avait perdu capacité à agir sur le Sénat Galactique. Sous les traits de Dark Sidious, le sénateur conspira avec le Vice-Roi Nute Gunray, leader de la Fédération du Commerce, et fomenta le blocus de la planète Naboo - prétendument pour protester contre l'imposition des routes commerciales des systèmes éloignés mis en place par le Sénat. Cependant, Valorum qui était exaspéré par l'inactivité du sénat, envoya secrètement les deux Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn et Obi-Wan Kenobi en tant que médiateurs auprès de la Fédération du Commerce. thumb|left|250px|Le sénateur Palpatine.Apprenant l'identité des médiateurs, Sidious ordonna aux Neimoidiens de commencer l'invasion de Naboo et de se débarrasser des deux Jedi. Quand Nute Gunray s'interrogea sur la légalité de ces actions, Sidious répondit qu'il s'arrangerait pour le rendre légal. Les leaders de la Fédération du Commerce passèrent à l'action mais les Jedi survécurent à leur assassinat et parvinrent à rejoindre la surface de planète. Palpatine fut alors contactée par la Reine Padmé Amidala pour parler du démenti fait par la Fédération du Commerce au sujet de la venue des deux Jedi promise par le Chancelier. Tandis que le sénateur feignait d'être surpris par cette révélation, la communication fut coupée par la Fédération augurant le début de l'invasion. La Fédération du Commerce procéda à l'assaut. En moins d'une journée, elle prit la ville de Theed et les régions environnantes de la capitale. De plus, Amidala et sa suite furent capturées. Toutefois, les Jedi la libérèrent avant que la Fédération ne puisse lui faire signer un traité rendant l'invasion légale et ils forcèrent le blocus à bord du vaisseau de la reine. À la recherche de la reine Lorsque Gunray informa Sidious de son échec à faire signer le traité à la jeune reine de Naboo, le Seigneur Sith décida d'envoyer son apprenti Dark Maul trouver et capturer Amidala. À cause des dégâts subis par le vaisseau alors qu'il forçait le blocus, la reine et sa suite s'étaient réfugiées sur Tatooine, un monde désertique de la Bordure Extérieure. Après que Maul ait découvert où se cachaient les fugitifs, Sidious lui ordonna de s'occuper en priorité des Jedi et de capturer Amidala une fois qu'ils seraient morts. Dark Maul se rendit sur Tatooine mais il ne parvint pas à se débarrasser des Jedi ni à s'emparer de la reine. L'ascension de Palpatine Malgré ce revers, Palpatine eut l'occasion de s'entretenir avec la reine lorsque cette dernière rallia Coruscant. Dans ses appartements, le sénateur prévint Amidala que le sénat était depuis bien longtemps sous l'influence des bureaucrates et que malgré toute la bonne volonté du Chancelier Valorum, ce dernier serait incapable de sortir Naboo de la crise qu'elle connaissait. Fort de ce contexte, Palpatine proposa deux moyens de sortir de la crise : proposer un vote de défiance et ainsi pousser à l'élection d'un nouveau Chancelier ou porter l'affaire devant les tribunaux (action qui demanderait au mieux des mois pour résoudre la crise actuelle). Désirant sauver son peuple le plus rapidement possible, la jeune souveraine opta pour la première solution. thumb|right|250px|Palpatine encourageant Amidala à demander un vote de défiance à l'encontre de Valorum.Au cours de la session du sénat, Lott Dod, le représentant de la Fédération du Commerce, contesta avec ferveur les déclarations d'Amidala et proposa la mise en place d'un comité chargé d'enquêter sur ces allégations tandis que le Vice-Chancelier Mas Amedda empêchait Valorum d'agir. Outrée, la reine de Naboo demanda un vote de défiance. À l'instar des sénateurs Bail Antilles d'Alderaan et de Ainlee Teem de Malastare, Palpatine se retrouva en lice pour briquer le poste de Chancelier Suprême. Toutefois lorsqu'il annonça la nouvelle à la reine Amidala, cette dernière lui fit savoir qu'elle comptait retourner sur Naboo afin d'affronter la Fédération du Commerce. Malgré l'expression d'une certaine inquiétude, Palpatine essaya de la convaincre de rester sur Coruscant sans insister. Elle retourna sur Naboo en compagnie des Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn et Obi-Wan Kenobi. Bataille de Naboo Sidious contacta le Vice-Roy Nute Gunray sur Naboo et leur demanda de tuer Amidala à son retour sur la planète. Il envoya Maul afin de s'assurer que ses ordres soient bien exécutés et que les deux Jedi trouvent bien la mort. Contre ses attentes, la reine réussit à revenir sur la planète sans se faire capturer et parvint à forger une alliance avec les Gungans lors d'une rencontre dans les marais afin d'affronter les forces de la Fédération du Commerce. Convaincu que l'alliance de naboos et des gungans ne ferait pas le poids contre l'armée de droïdes, il donna son approbation aux Neimoidiens pour un affrontement. Finalement, Palpatine remporta l'élection et devint le nouveau Chancelier Suprême de la République Galactique. L'armée de la Fédération du Commerce fut vaincue et Nute Gunray capturé par les forces d'Amidala. Maul, quant à lui, fut présumé mort sous la lame d'Obi-Wan Kenobi non sans avoir tué le maître Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn. Palpatine apprit que Naboo devait sa victoire grâce à l'intervention inattendue d'Anakin Skywalker, un jeune esclave de Tatooine sensible à la Force récemment affranchi. Lors de leur rencontre, il le félicita et lui promit de garder un œil attentif sur sa carrière de Jedi. Guerre des Clones Pleins pouvoirs : un premier pas vers l'Empire Galactique thumb|left|250px|Palpatine accepte les pleins pouvoirs.Arrangeant une République Galactique divisée et condamnée, Palpatine a consacré près de la moitié de ses treize ans de mandat - une durée sans précédent - à lutter contre la menace Séparatiste. Affable et modeste avant le déclenchement de la Guerre des Clones, il est devenu, avec l'aide des Chevaliers Jedi et de la Grande Armée de la République, le défenseur acharné de la démocratie, sacrifiant sa vie privée à son devoir. Déterminé à préserver la Constitution, il jura que sitôt les Séparatistes éliminés, il renoncera aux pouvoirs extraordinaires que le Sénat Galactique a jugé bon de lui conférer. La Guerre qui s'en suivit fut sans précédent, les Séparatistes gagnant du terrain et de nouvelles alliances. Palpatine se rendit compte que des doutes pesaient sur lui, et choisit de les faire disparaître en simulant son enlèvement. Il ordonna à son apprenti Dooku et au général Grievous de faire avancer la flotte Séparatiste vers Coruscant pour venir l'enlever. Le plan se déroula à merveille, et ce sont les Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi et Anakin Skywalker qui furent désignés pour le libérer, ce qu'ils réussirent en tuant Dooku. Coup d'état thumb|right|250px|Le vrai visage de Palpatine.Palpatine tenta à maintes reprises de faire basculer Anakin vers le côté obscur de la Force, en lui racontant par exemple l'histoire de son ancien maître, Dark Plagueis. Il utilisa, pour parvenir à ses fins, l'amour qu'Anakin portait pour Padmé afin de le faire utiliser ses émotions. Anakin se rendit compte que Palpatine était un Seigneur Sith, et en informa le Jedi Mace Windu. Celui-ci se rendit avec d'autres Jedi dans les appartements du chancelier pour l'arrêter, mais celui-ci sortit son sabre laser, et tua tous les Jedi sauf Windu. Il y eut un grand duel, que Windu gagna en désarmant son adversaire. Mais Palpatine ne s'avoua pas vaincu, et utilisa ses éclairs de Force pour attaquer Windu. Celui-ci para avec son sabre, et les éclairs revinrent sur Palpatine, dévoilant petit à petit son visage consumé par le Côté Obscur. Affaibli, il arrêta. Anakin arriva alors, et, aveuglé par le désir de sauver Padmé grâce au Sith, trancha le bras de Windu. Palpatine utilisa une nouvelle fois ses éclairs de Force pour faire basculer Windu dans le vide. Palpatine renomma alors son nouvel apprenti Dark Vador, et lui ordonna d'attaquer le Temple Jedi pour y tuer les Padawans. Une fois le nouveau Sith parti, Palpatine contacta les différents Commendants clones pour transmettre l'Ordre 66 : L'élimination des Jedi à travers la Galaxie. Une fois l'Ordre Jedi détruit, il n'eut pas à dévoiler son identité de Sith, car il était désormais le bien-aimé sauveur de la galaxie. Il ne se souciait pas qu'un Jedi ait pu survivre à l'Ordre 66. Même unis, Yoda et Obi-Wan ne furent pas une menace pour les Sith. Après son coup d'Etat, on se ne souviendra des Jedi que comme des guerriers archaïques, adeptes d'une religion lugubre, et la République elle-même serait oubliée. Le plan de Sidious se déroula à la perfection. Pour parachever sa réussite, il dut encore tuer Yoda - alors, le Côté Lumineux de la Force serait aboli et l'Ordre Jedi cesserait d'exister. Ce combat contre Yoda se déroula dans le sénat galactique, et ce duel entre les deux plus puissants combattants de la galaxie se solda par une égalité, les deux ne pouvant se départager, étant propulsés dans deux directions opposées après que Yoda ait repoussé les éclairs de force de Sidious. Yoda, déçu de ne pas l'avoir vaincu, s'exila ensuite sur une planète lointaine. Dark Sidious, étant le dernier Sith, fut, grâce à la règle des deux, certainement le plus puissant Sith de tous les temps. La naissance du Seigneur Vador Palpatine sentit grâce à la Force que Vador était en danger et fit route vers Mustafar. Il retrouva son apprenti démembré, brûlé sur la quasi totalité du corps et laissé pour mort par Obi-Wan Kenobi après la fin de leur affrontement. L'Empereur ordonna aux clones l'accompagnant de préparer une capsule médicale et le ramena jusqu'à un centre médical sur Coruscant où il fut reconstruit cybernétiquement. Quand il reprit conscience, Vador demanda à Palpatine où était sa femme et ce dernier lui apprit que dans sa colère, il l'avait tué. À leur insu, Amidala avait donné naissance à des jumeaux, Luke et Leia juste avant de mourir. Désespéré par cette nouvelle, Vador brisa les attaches qui le retenaient à la table d'opérations, écrasa avec la Force les droïdes médicaux et tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Le désespoir de Vador se transforma bientôt en rage et il projeta Palpatine contre le mur par télékinésie pour l'étrangler avec la Force. Le cybord reprocha à son maître de ne pas avoir sauvé Amidala comme il l'avait promis. Palpatine lui répondit que la disparition de la sénatrice lui avait apporté un don : la souffrance. Il continua en donnant un choix à Vador ; soit il acceptait ce don et l'utilisait, soit il mourrait. Après un instant, Vador répondit qu'il choisissait de vivre. Palpatine répliqua avec une décharge d'éclairs sur son apprenti et lui demanda de se protéger avec la lame de son sabre laser. Vador reconnut que Kenobi était parti avec son arme à la fin de leur affrontement. Alors qu'il continuait à électriser son apprenti, Palpatine lui expliqua que cette arme appartenait à un Jedi et que Vador était un Sith. L'Empereur cessa de projeter des éclairs et activa la lame de l'un de ses sabres laser qu'il vint placer sous la gorge de Vador. Palpatine l'avertit que s'il utilisait à nouveau contre lui, il terminerait ce que Kenobi n'avait pas eu le courage de faire. Il éteignit ensuite son arme et fit savoir qu'il espérait qu'ils ne se retrouvaient plus jamais dans une pareil situation. Palpatine demanda à Vador de mettre sa rage et son besoin de vendetta de côté car ils tous deux de grandes choses à accomplir.Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 1: L'Élu 1 Immédiatement après, Palpatine amena Vador jusqu'à un balcon d'où ils pouvaient observer une cérémonie célébrant la fin de l'Ordre Jedi. Menée par Mas Amedda, les sabres laser des Jedi tués dans le Temple furent incinérés. Tout en écoutant le discours du Grand Vizir, Palpatine demanda à Vador s'il savait pourquoi la lame des Sith était rouge. Son apprenti répondit qu'il ne savait pas ; les enseignements Jedi étaient incomplets à ce sujet. L'Empereur expliqua que les cristaux Kyber pouvaient ressentir la douleur comme n'importe quelle créature vivante et qu'ils pouvaient également saigner. Il demanda à Vador s'il comprenait. Ce dernier lui répondit que c'était le cas et déclara que Palpatine aurait pu lui donner l'un des sabres laser Jedi qui brûlaient. Il comprit qu'un Sith ne recevait son cristal, mais devait l'arracher à un Jedi. La cérémonie terminée, Palpatine amena Vador jusque sur un monde désertique de la Bordure Médiane et il le chargea de traquer un Jedi afin de lui prendre son cristal Kyber. Palpatine déposa son apprenti là il avait fait amener le vaisseau qu'il avait construit pour Vador. Toutefois, l'appareil avait été volé par un groupe d'esclavagistes. Palpatine laissa son apprenti en plein désert convaincu qu'il saurait récupérer son vaisseau. Ère Impériale Un règne incontesté Durant les premières années de l'établissement de l'Empire Galactique, Palpatine régna dans la terreur, en constituant une nouvelle armée, avec l'Armée Impériale, la Marine Impériale, et, afin de traquer les derniers Jedi qui ont survécus à l'Ordre 66, il créa l'Inquisitorius ainsi que divers autres organismes de la bureaucratie Impériale. De plus, il put compter sur son bras droit Dark Vador pour maintenir la paix et étouffer les révoltes au sein de l'Empire. C'est surtout dans la Bordure Extérieure que les activités impériales furent importantes, car elles étaient loin des yeux du Sénat Impérial qui surveillait néanmoins étroitement les autorités Impériales. En effet, Palpatine ne put constituer son Empire totalitaire en un seul jour. Pour cela, il lui fallut du temps et obtenir la confiance des sénateurs. Le Sénat fut finalement dissout en 0 ABY. Devenu inutile avec les pouvoirs grandissants des Grand Moffs, Palpatine profita de l'occasion pour ne plus avoir à se justifier de quoi que ce soit devant les sénateurs. Guerre Civile Galactique Un Nouveau Skywalker thumb|left|250px|Un hologramme de Palpatine.Alors qu'il était occupé à superviser la poursuite du Faucon Millenium à bord de l Executor, Dark Vador fut interrompu par l'amiral Firmus Piett qui l'informa que l'Empereur souhaitait le contacter. Celui-ci ordonna à ce que l Executor quitte le champs d'astéroïdes dans lequel il était pour avoir accès à une communication claire et de bonne qualité. Le Seigneur Sith se rendit alors dans une vaste salle, où il s'agenouilla tandis que l'hologramme de son maître apparaissait. L'Empereur Palpatine l'informa alors qu'il avait senti un bouleversement dans la Force, dut à l'apparition de quelqu'un suivant la voie des Jedi, Luke Skywalker. Vador fit remarquer que s'il pouvait être séduit par le côté obscur, il deviendrait un allié puissant. Palpatine souligna sa remarque, et lui informa que Luke était son fils. Vador accepta cette vérité, et promit de faire tout son possible pour ramener Luke. La Seconde Étoile de la Mort Quatre ans après la destruction de l'Étoile de la Mort par Luke Skywalker et l'Alliance Rebelle, l'Empire supervise la création d'une seconde, plus grande et plus puissante. Vador s'y rendit pour prévenir le superviseur des travaux que l'Empereur s'y rendrait personnellement, et que donc la construction devrait avoir beaucoup avancé. thumb|right|250pxQuelques temps plus tard, une navette Impériale se posa, duquel sorti l'Empereur et ses gardes royaux. S'appuyant sur une canne, le monarque salua Vador, et marcha avec lui le long du hangar. Il lui dit que Skywalker ne pourra résister au côté obscur et que tout se passait pour l'instant comme il l'avait prévu. La nouvelle Étoile de la Mort fit route vers la planète Endor, que l'Alliance Rebelle prévoyait d'attaquer. Lors de la bataille d'Endor, Luke Skywalker fut ramené par Dark Vador sur cette Seconde Étoile de la Mort, l'Empereur souhaitant le voir converti au côté Obscur. Un duel s'engagea entre le fils et le père dans la salle du trône, ce dernier provoquant la colère de son fils pour le faire basculer définitivement dans le camp Sith. Luke prit le dessus, mais refusa de tuer son père. Déçu, l'Empereur déchaîna ses éclairs de Force contre Luke, dans le but de le tuer. Dark Vador, refusant de voir son fils mourir, saisit soudainement son ancien Maître pour le jeter dans un des puits sans fond de l'Étoile de la Mort. L'Empereur en mourut, tout comme Dark Vador qui fut électrocuté et qui subit l'énergie du côté obscur qui remontait le puits, issu du corps de Palpatine. Ses sabres laser Dark Sidious cache son sabre laser de Sith dans une sculpture en neuranium de ses appartements du bâtiment administratif du Sénat Galactique. Il est à l'image de son porteur : élégant (il est recouvert d'un alliage de phrik et l'émetteur de la lame est en aurodium précieux) et dangereux (la longueur de la lame est effrayante et lui permet des mouvements d'estoc mortels). Il ne le porte pas à la ceinture comme les Jedi ou les Sith, mais le met dans ses manches et le dégaine rapidement grâce à la Force. Cela prend par surprise Agen Kolar et Saesee Tiin, mais pas Yoda ou Mace Windu. En coulisses thumb|left|250px|L'Empereur Palpatine tel qu'il apparaissait à l'origine dans L'Empire contre-attaque.En créant le premier Star Wars, George Lucas n'avait encore aucune idée de qui serait à la tête de l'Empire. Dans Star Wars épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque, l'Empereur apparaît pour la première fois, en hologramme, tel que George venait de le penser : un cyborg humanoïde extraterrestre. Il n'avait en faite aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, et avait choisi un maquillage "par défaut" pour un personnage dont le background n'avait pas encore été imaginé. Ce n'est que dans Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi que l'Empereur devint ce qu'il est maintenant. George Lucas profita du maquillage que portait l'acteur Ian McDiarmid en 2005 pour le tournage de Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith pour lui faire jouer la scène originale, et l'insérer à la place du premier Empereur. Apparitions **Saison 1 ***Embuscade ***L'Aube du Malveillant ***L'Ombre du Malveillant ***Détruisez le Malveillant ***Jedi Bombad ***La Cape des Ténèbres ***L'Antre de Grievous ***La Capture du Comte Dooku ***Le Général Gungan ***Tempête sur Ryloth ***Liberté sur Ryloth ***Prise d'Otage **Saison 2 ***Le Vol de l'Holocron ***La Dangereuse Cargaison ***Les Enfants de la Force ***Atterrissage Mouvementé ***Le Voyage de la Tentation ***La Duchesse de Mandalore ***Meurtre au Sénat ***Le Chat et la Souris ***La Bête de Zillo ***La Bête de Zillo contre-attaque **Saison 3 ***Corruption ***La Sphère de l'influence ***Plans malveillants ***Héros des deux côtés ***À la poursuite de la paix ***Les Sœurs de la nuit ***Monstre ***Les Fantômes de Mortis ***Sauvetage à la Citadelle **Saison 4 ***Le Guerrier de l'ombre ***Mission humanitaire ***L'Obscurité sur Umbara ***Le Carnage de Krell ***Les Évadés de Kadavo ***Un ami dans le besoin ***Manigance ***Amis et Ennemis ***Crise sur Naboo ***Les Frères **Saison 5 ***Retour en force ***Sans foi ni loi ***Le Jedi qui en savait trop ***La Fausse Coupable **Saison 6 ***Les Ordres ***Une vieille connaissance ***L'Ascension de Clovis ***Le Système en crise ***Les Disparus, première partie ***Les Voix ***Le Sacrifice *''Catalyseur : A Rogue One Novel'' *''Dark Maul - Fils de Dathomir 1'' *''Dark Maul - Fils de Dathomir 2'' *''Dark Maul - Fils de Dathomir 3'' *''Dark Maul - Fils de Dathomir 4'' *''Kanan 1: Le dernier Padawan 1'' *''Sombre Apprenti'' *Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 1: L'Élu 1'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 2: L'Élu 2'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 3: L'Élu 3'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 4: L'Élu 4'' *''Kanan 1: Le dernier Padawan 1'' *''Kanan 2: Le dernier Padawan 2'' *''Kanan 5: Le dernier Padawan 5'' *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : La Fuite'' *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : Le Piège'' *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : La Tanière'' *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : Le Vol'' *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : L'Obscurité'' *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : Le Froid'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' *''Les Seigneurs des Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn 1'' *''Thrawn 4'' *''Thrawn 6'' *''Une Nouvelle Aube'' *''Étoiles Perdues'' *''Étoiles Perdues'' (manga) * **Saison 1 ***Au secours des anciens maîtres ***Le Cadet impérial ***Le Jour de l'Empire **Saison 2 ***Le Siège de Lothal ***Les Commandants perdus **Saison 4 ***Les Héros de Mandalore ***Mission de sauvetage ***Les Loups et le passage ***À la croisée des mondes ***Le dernier espoir ***Réunion de famille *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story *''Rogue One 1'' *''Rogue One 2'' *''Rogue One 3'' *''Rogue One 4'' *Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir *''Un Nouvel Espoir : La Princesse, Le Vaurien et Le Jeune Fermier'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Battlefront II : L'Escouade Inferno'' *''La Cavale du contrebandier'' *''Princesse Leia 2'' *''Princesse Leia 5'' *''L'Héritier des Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 1'' *''Dark Vador 1: Vador 1'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 4'' *''Dark Vador 2: Vador 2'' *''Star Wars 12: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 5'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Battlefront : Twilight Company'' *''Lando 1'' *''Lando 2'' *''Lando 5'' *Star Wars épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque *''Cible mouvante'' *Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi *''Les Ruines de l'Empire 1'' *''Les Ruines de l'Empire 2'' *''Star Wars : Insurrection'' *''Riposte'' *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" — Tales from a Galaxy Far, Far Away: Aliens: Volume I *''Les Derniers Jedi 3'' Apparition non-canonique *''Star Wars : Les Héros de la Galaxie'' }} Sources *''Star Wars: Collection de Cartes'' *''Star Wars Rebels : L'Encyclopédie'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Les Scènes Cultes'' *''Star Wars : Les lieux emblématiques de la saga'' *''Star Wars : Tout ce que vous devez savoir'' *''Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force : L'Encyclopédie Illustrée'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des personnages'' *''Star Wars Propaganda : L'Art de la Propagande dans la Galaxie'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie Visuelle'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars Atlas Galactique'' *''Star Wars : Rogue One : Le Guide Visuel Ultime'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie Visuelle'' *''Star Wars : Pour les Novices'' *''Star Wars : Les archives secrètes des Rebelles'' *''Star Wars : Les Derniers Jedi : Le Guide Visuel'' *''Star Wars : Les Derniers Jedi : Vaisseaux et véhicules : plans, coupes et technologies'' * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes et références Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Humain Catégorie:Seigneurs Noirs des Sith Catégorie:Sénateurs de la République Galactique Catégorie:Chanceliers Suprême Catégorie:Dirigeants de la CSI Catégorie:Membres de l'Empire Galactique